


Memory Loss

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Coffee, Cute, Established Relationship, Gay, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Memory Loss, Morning After, Party, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: The house looks terrible, and Yami has no recolection of what happened the previous night.





	Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I'm posting in 2019 but I'm setting the date as when I wrote it. Oh well. Hope you enjoy. I'm pretty sure this was the result of a word prompt.

The table was overturned from the rave that must have taken place in the house that night. The paisley couch cushions had all met one of three fates. They had been torn, flung across the room or had been covered with orange or green bile.

The stone bust of a smoky-grey and white cat had been knocked from the marble mantle of the fireplace and the head had been separated from the body. One of its glass, turquoise eyes was still in its socket. The whereabouts of the other was unknown.

Yami took in the ruined interior of the house with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to stem the pounding in his head. It didn't work.

He couldn't remember anything about last night. From the looks of it, either Bakura or Marik – possibly both – had called up a few friends, who called a few friends, who called a few more friends and organised a party.

"Great," Yami muttered as he pulled out his phone. "Guess I'd better start apologising." He scrolled through his contacts and called the first of his friends who picked up. Ironically, it was his brother.

"Hey, Yami." As usual, Atem picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, nii-san." Yami yawned, trying to ignore how his hangover made the sound of Atem's voice deafening to his ears. "Look, I don't really remember last night, so sorry for whatever I did."

There was a pause. "Yami, we didn't meet up last night."

Yami blinked. "We didn't?"

"Nope." Atem chuckled. "Akefia and I were spying on Heru and Heba's double date."

"Right, thanks," Yami sighed. "And Atem, you really need to stop spying on Heba's dates. He's sixteen."

"You know it's not going to happen."

Yami sighed again. "Goodbye, nii-san." He hung up. He jumped, feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist and looked up to see Marik.

"Morning, Yams."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Yami groaned, resting his head on Marik's shoulder. Marik chuckled. Yami shook his head. "Do you remember who we met last night? I need to call them in case the whole gentleman hat on the turkey incident happened again."

Marik blinked. "You don't remember?" Yami shook his head. Marik hid a smirk. "Huh. Pity. Neither do I. Guess you'll need to call everyone." Yami groaned. Marik chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'll make some coffee for you."

"Thanks," Yami muttered as Marik released him and went into the kitchen.

As Marik began boiling the kettle, Bakura came downstairs with a yawn. He frowned when he saw Yami on the phone and looked at Marik. "What's he doing? He always complains that he hates talking to people on the phone with a hangover. And he must have a bad one after last night."

"Tea?" Marik asked, ignoring the question.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Marik..."

"Relax, Kura." Marik grinned. "Yami just doesn't remember last night, so he's calling everyone in his contacts to apologise in case the turkey incident happened again."

Bakura shuddered at the memory. "That was a bad night," he agreed, looking back at Yami. "But don't you think one of us should tell him that we didn't go anywhere or have anyone over last night?"

Marik smirked. "Probably. But this way's more fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
